HaroHapi Plays Bandori!
by blueberryymilk
Summary: She won the game, but definitely lost her heart to Kokoro.


Misaki was good at rhythm games.

She wasn't the type of person who liked idols in general, but she found rhythm games really exciting. That's why when Kokoro challenged the entire band to play their very own game, she did not hesitate to join.

"The person who gets the highest combo will be excempted from band practice and will get free lunch from me!" Kokoro declared while giggling. Misaki thought that it was a pretty good offer in return for a full combo in a rhythm game. She way pretty confident about her skills, and by the looks of it, she really had a great chance of winning.

Hagumi opened a private room for them to play alongside each other. Misaki was about to choose Roselia's BLACK SHOUT but before she could choose the song, Kaoru grabbed her phone. "You must only choose a HaroHapi song, my kitten."

"Okay, okay, whatever." Misaki grunted in annoyance. Misaki really wanted to play BLACK SHOUT since it was her favorite song from the game. Even so, she decided to just comply with their rules so that they could already stary the game. This time, she picked a HaroHapi cover song entitled '1, 2, fanclub'.

When everyone was ready, they hit the play button simultaneously.

The first few notes were really fast, but Misaki was still able to hit it flawlessly. She kept the combo going, until she hit the last note badly and was counted as a "good".

"Damn, that was close!" she complained. When the song was already finished, they showed each other the combos they got.

Tally:

Kokoro - 432

Hagumi - 581

Kaoru - 277

Kanon - 398

Misaki - 647

"Yaaaay! Congrats, Misaki!" Kokoro said as she swung her hands in the air. Misaki was in awe while she was looking at the blinding smile of the blonde in front of her.

 _ **Why is Kokoro shining so bright today?**_

Misaki shook her head. She only went back to her senses when she felt the congratulatory taps of her bandmates. "Waahh, how I wish we could play with Michelle next time!" Hagumi enhusiastically said.

These idiots never really learn, huh?,Misaki thought.

"Michelle's hands are too big to tap the buttons. I think she'd prefer just watching you guys play." Misaki tried to put Hagumi's suggestion out of question. True enough, it was really difficult to grip things whenever she's in the Michelle costume. Misaki even seeks for Kanon's assistance whenever she needs to get something to drink.

"Oh, how unfortunate!" Kaoru put her hand in her forehead, trying to look distressed. Misaki laughed at her, and unknowingly, they found themselves laughing together.

* * *

Morning practice went smoothly, although Misaki had no choice but to wear the silly bear costume again.

When it was already time for lunch, Kokoro approached her with a smile still embeded on her face. "Misaki-chan! Where would you want to eat lunch?" the silver-eyed girl was taken aback by her question, until she remembered the deal that they had earlier.

She remembered that her favorite ramen stall near is a few blocks away from the studio that they're renting.

"I know a good ramen shop nearby. Is that okay with you?" she asked politely. Kokoro nodded as she tried to contain her excitement. "Oohh, I wonder what it tastes like!" Kokoro, coming from a very wealthy family, must've never eaten those kinds of food before. She wanted the blonde to try something different so instead of picking a fancy restaurant, she chose to take her to a place where she isn't familiar with.

The blonde's eyes lit up as soon as they reached the place. It did not take long for their orders to get served. Kokoro did not waste any moment and started indulging in her lunch. "Mwisaki! Thish is shoooo good!" Kokoro spoke as she sippped the soup from her spoon. Misaki found herself smiling while looking at the Kokoro's cute expression.

 _ **Wait, cute? Kokoro looked cute in Misaki's eyes?**_

She stared at the strands of her blonde hair that are scattered because of Kokoro's rigorous movements. She can't stop the rapid beating of her heart whenever she glances at the other. Misaki clutched her chest as she noticed how awfully strange she was acting the entire day.

After eating, Kokoro gave her a very warm hug. "Thank you for taking me here! Let's go back again sometime!" she said, still embracing Misaki.

"O-only the two of us?" she can't believe what she just said. Misaki felt like she'd faint from all the blood that is rushing to her cheeks.

Kokoro pulled away and gave her a reassuring smile. "Could be, but I would also want to eat with the entire band here! I bet Michelle would really like their ramen!" Misaki grin turned to a disappointed smile.

The blonde took the initiative and walked back to the studio while humming.

"What an idiot" Misaki mumbled under her breath, not knowing if she was refering to Kokoro, or talking about herself.


End file.
